


Poison

by PsYcHoLoGiCaLdArK



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Danvid, M/M, Nikki/Nerris - Freeform, Toxic Relationships, some Max/Preston
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsYcHoLoGiCaLdArK/pseuds/PsYcHoLoGiCaLdArK
Summary: When David doesn't show up to breakfast, Max goes to find him; getting much more then he bargained for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seanna](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Seanna).



It was a normal day in Camp Campbell. The sun was shining, the squirrels were uprising. Max, Nikki, and Neil were all eating breakfast, the loud chatter of the few campers around them filled the air. Nikki shoved down her food in the usual excitable manor. Max looked up.

 “Something is wrong,” He said bluntly. Everyone seemed so normal. It was weird, “Everyone is acting like normal kids. What the fuck is up?”

 What do ya mean?” Nikki asked, looking up from her food.

 “Yea, its just normal, quiet, calm, normal,” Neil said, a content smile stretching across his lips. “No Wood Scouts, no girls trying to kiss me. It’s perfect.”

 “Where the fuck is David?” Max asked finally, standing up, “He usually surrounds himself with kids.” Nikki gasped,

 “MURDER!!” She screeched, and Max sighed,

“No, He’s probably just distracted. Come on, let's find the asshole.” Max stood and left to a counselor cabin, Nikki following quickly, almost vibrating with energy as normal.

“What do you think distracted him?”

“I dunno! Sasquatch? Fish people!?” She gasped, “Fish sasquatch people.”

“Oh give me a break.” Max opened the counselors cabin door. Only Gwen was there. “Yo, Gwen, where the fuck is David?”

“Hell should I know. He woke up this morning for a ‘nature walk’ to ‘clear his mind of negativity’. He said that his new boyfriend suggested the idea to him.” She barely looked up from her magazine.

“Wait, David is gay?!” Max asked, his cyan eyes widened.

“No He’s not. He’s pan.” Gwen clarified, sitting up normally.

“He’s dating a frying pan?!”

“No, Nikki. He loves anyone. That fucker can’t exist.” Max groaned at the thought.

“Well he does, and he has a boyfriend. I think he’s coming to the camp? I dunno,” Gwen waved them away, so the two left.

Max looked around, trying to see the ray of absolute sunshine that his his arch nemesis. The two friends walked back to the mess hall. “So, where's David?” Neil asked.

“Nature walk."

__________________

 

David walked back into the camp, happy mind and happy life. The spring in his step was more noticeable than normal. His grin was as bright as his brown eyes, and he looked at his precious camp. It was around noon, and Gwen was having a hard time keeping the kids together, they were trying to do another space camp day, and Space kid was ecstatic.

“Hellooo Happy campers!”

“Fuck you David.” Max walked over and sat down in a chair next to the counselor, “Where did you go?”

“Aw, were you concerned about me?”

“Suck a dick, David.”

(“everynight” - original draft)

“Hey! Watch your language Max!” David crossed his arms, “I have a… special guest, who is coming back to the camp in a few days, and I want him to have a warm welcome.”

“Wait, ‘back’?? We’ve met him before?”

“Yeup! I couldn’t help but invite him back! You kids loved him so much!”

“Wait. DANIEL?!” Max shot up, “Nononono! He tried to KILL us. He tried to get us to COMMIT SUICIDE. He is INSANE.” David sighed dreamily,

“Insanely handsome.” He smiled to himself and Max gagged,

“He looks EXACTLY LIKE YOU?!” Max said. David just beamed,

“Well, we have to go clean up the camp from yesterday's… explosives camp. Come on everyone!” The camp let out a collective groan.

___________________

 

Max looked up from cleaning the floor, watching David carefully repaired the wall, yet again. He looked back down and grumbled softly.

“What’s wrong?”

“David.” Max said, looking at Neil, “Daniel is coming back. He’s dating David.”

“WHAT?!” Neil asked, shooting upwards, “Is he crazy?!”

“Apparently! I think Daniel is controlling him. This has to be some sort of trick.” Max said, “I can’t believe David is actually dating that psycho.”

“Max, are you concerned for him?”

“NO! Just. No one gets to break that happy bastard but me.” Max looked back down to his cleaning'

__________

A few days later, a car drove up to the counselor hall. David came rushing out to greet the snowy blond man. Max almost threw up at the PDA, which David was known for. “Danny!” David chirped with his usually overly happy voice, “I’m so glad you decided to come back, sorry you got poisoned by the way! I had no idea one of the kids put rat poisoning in it! Don’t worry. I gave them a stern talking to.”

‘A talk which you were the one crying, asshole.’ Max thought.

‘I know, its so ridiculous.”

‘NIKKI GET OUT OF MY MIND.’

‘Awwwwww.’

Max looked back to the two boyfriends as they acted as gay as humanly, or in-humanly possible. He gagged yet again as the two kissed.

“Don’t worry David, I’ll be okay, although. I do want to know which kid poisoned me.” Daniel looked at all the kids, who were lined up as told, although not orderly. Daniel walked over to Max and bent over, grinning like his face was being ripped off. “I do believe that it was you, wasn’t it?”

“Hell no. I wish I came up with that idea.” Max said, “You poisoned yourself you idiot. You were having a gay off with David and you drank rat poisoning.”

“Um, no. That was music.”

“Gaaaayyyy.” Max smirked as Daniels facade cracked, if only for a split second. ‘Ahhh, i love the sound of adults sanity snapping in the morning.’ Daniel stood up fully as David gasped.

“Max! I’ve taught you better!”

“But I did nothi-”

“I’ve told you not to patronize our guests! You know it's impolite so why do you do it?”

“Cause it makes you mad.”

“Me? Mad? Have I been mean? Oh god I’ve been mean haven't I. GWEEEENNNN.” He started to cry and Gwen came in from nowhere with tissues. “Diddly darn dang it! I hate being mean! I’m sorry Max! Forgive me please!”

“Dude. Fucking. Chill.” Max said and Daniel frowned for once in his god forsaken life.

“You may want to clean out that mouth of yours Max. It’s not nice to swear.”

“And I give a shit because?”

“I swear I will sacrifice you toooo- A WONDERFUL TIMe. Yes. That is totally what I meant to say.” Daniel grinned again and Max glared.

“David. He literally just threatened to sacrifice me to Xeemüg.” Max groaned. David laughed.

“No! He said we're gonna have a wonderful time! And that’s what we’ll do!” David dragged his boyfriend and his campers. And Max. To the activity field. David had set up a bunch of dad games. Games like yard bowling and all that kind of stuff.

“Is this really necessary? Like. You usually at least let us do our own thing.” Max asked.

“Yep! I want to show Daniel that I have a grasp on all you kids!” David chirped and Max stared at him with suspicion.

“O...kay?” Max said and glared a bit, going over to Neil and Nikki as teams were picked.

___________

 

Barely half way through the afternoon, the camp was a war zone. The campers were all arguing about how they won whatever game they were playing, Max never bothered to listen to see what the game was. He did, however, notice that David and Daniel had disapeared as soon as the riots started. Standing from his spot under the tree, he went to go find David and Daniel. To his surprise, they were sitting down across the feild; making flower crowns.

“Ugh- they are the perfect definition of gay.” Max groaned, but walked over to the two.

“Heya Max! Is something wrong?” David asked as he put the crown of white roses, that he somehow got, on Daniels head.

“Yea, actually. Why aren’t you yelling at us? Mr. ‘violence is never the awnswer’?”

“Aw! You do listen to my morals!” David grinned with wide, happy eyes.

“No! I don’t. Just, don’t look at me like that.” Max crossed his arms, “David I. I think you need to check up on the campers, don’t you?”

“Oh! That probably is for the best! Daniel com-”

“No. Just you. You wouldn’t want your boyfriend doing these menial tasks for you right?” Max asked and David contemplated that fact before rushing off by himself. Max looked at Daniel with furry in his eyes.

“Is something wrong little budd-”

“Listen. You make my dad happy. He seems to love you. But, onlu I can hurt him. So if I find one hair off his head, one tear in his eye because of you,” Max’s glare worsened, “I will fucking end you.” he walked off again and Daneil sat down frozen in shock.

“Xeemug help me.” he mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

Max watched from afar, keeping an eye on David and Daniel. Teal eyes watched, eyebrows forming a glare that could kill satan himself. Why was he acting this way? Because a cultist asshole was dating David. He sighed as David suddenly seemed to gush and gain tears in his eyes.

“What the-?” Max tilted his head and was about ready to fight Daniel, when David squealed,

“He called me dad?!” Max went pale. Oh no. He turned to rush back to his tent, where David wasn’t allowed. He ran like his life depended on it; small feet crashing onto the soil under them. He was running for his life. Max slid into his tent and hid, facing David was not something he wanted to do. No, he’s supposed to be the worst kid in the camp, excluding maybe Nurf, not some lovey dovey sap! Max groaned to himself at slipping up so bad to Daniel.

The few minutes he waited under his blankets felt like hours; seconds ticking as if minutes. He was bored. Max poked his head out of the thin blanket, and bored, teal eyes stared as he tried to see David. He wasn’t anywhere near him. “Weird…” Max mumbled allowed. “Eh, whatever.”

Max walked out of his tent and back to the tree he was sitting under. David and Daniel seemed to be discussing something still, and David seemed to be upset. But the type of upset adults like to be. Stiff upper lip, slunk shoulders, and keeping quiet. Max watched as the other kids got a rare ‘free day’ where campers actually did what they signed up to do. Nerris was in they’re tower, playing DnD with some stuffed animals of theirs, Harrison was on his stage, Nikki in a tree, ect,ect. Gwen was chasing Pussy like always. Max sighed, closing his eyes and taking a nap leaned against a tree.

David was listening as Daniel talked, “Davy, don’t look at me like that, I’m trying to help dear.” His voice was soft and sweet. He smiled gently.

“I know, just, I’m not feeling the best,” David fiddled with his scarf, “It’s just today is the day when.. Um… I probably shouldn’t say.” David waved it off.

“Davy, If someone of something is bothering you, tell me. I’ll take care of it,” Daniel hugged him close.

“Oh no!” David waved his hands, “No one did anything wrong to me! It’s just, a close friend of mine died today. We were Max’s age, and he kinda… fell from the cliff nearby and… didn’t make it.” David said quietly, His voice shook with emotion, and pale lips quivered, “It’s funny, I can remember liking him. But, we were kids.” He laughed wetly, his happy laugh turning into quiet sobs.

“Honey, sweetie, none of that seems to be your fault! You seem to be blaming yourself for his death, and that's not healthy! He’s in a better place now, Xeemug is taking great care of him, he always does when children reach ascension.”

“You know I don’t like the cult talk, Daniel,” David whimpered, the topic made him uncomfortable, “But thank you, for at least trying to help.” pulling away, a large grin spread across freckled features.

“No problem dear, anything to see that adorable smile of yours~” Daniel purred and David flushed red. The blond laughed as David shoved him away,

“No flirting in front of campers!” He was bright red and tense.

“But baaabe,” Daniel mock whined.

“Butts are for sitting on,” David pouted and crossed his arms, looking away from Daniel with his lip poking out. Daniel grinned.

“Alright alright, I’m sorry,” He moved behind his boyfriend, wrapping thin arms around him. David sighed and melted in Daniel's arms. He smiled gently, the pink on his cheeks making his freckles pop.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Davy.”

________

That night at dinner, Max sat with Nikki and Neil, each of them talking about what happened that day. Nikki was covered with dirt, sticks in her hair, but a wide smile across her face. Neil looked content, a small smile on his lips. Max was glaring as he normally was.

“And Daniel was all over him! Ugh that oblivious fuck is gonna get himself killed!”

“I heard you called David ‘dad’. Is he now… dadvid????” Nikki proceeded to laugh at her own joke. Max rolled his eyes.

“Shut up Nikki,” He groaned and Neil chuckled.

“You seem rather… protective of David,” he added.

“You two are acting like i have a crush on him! That’s nasty! And gay!” Max protested, glaring more specifically at Nikki.

“Come on! It was a joke!”

“Sure Nikki.” Max rolled his eyes at her. “You act like i didn’t see you asking Nerris about those games she likes.”

“They,” Neil corrected him, and Max waved it off.

“What?? I’m not allowed to be nice anymore? Nerris is lonely, they never get to do anything with us!” Nikki claimed, picking out a few sticks from her hair, “They just wanna play board games.”

“I thought you hated board games?” Max asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Well yea, but…” Nikki muttered, her voice trailing off, Neil rubbed her shoulder comfortingly.

“It’s okay Nikki, Don’t worry.” Neil gave the girl a smile, awkward smile.

Dinner came and went, with the usual amount of shenanigans that played out during this time. The sun was slowly setting, and bats flew around the sky. Nikki sat in a tree and stared at the bats, laughing as they swooped down close to her. She let out a sigh, feeling bad about Nerris. Now that she’s thinking of it, a lot of kids here must be pretty lonely. Harrison, Preston, Nerris. They only seem to talk to each other, and that's rarely. “Eh, what can I do? I’m just a side character.”

_________________

 

Max woke up the next morning to David, as usual, waking him up way too early, as usual. He looked around and didn’t see Daniel, and for a moment thought what happened yesterday was another nightmare. He slowly stood up, groaning as he left the warm blankets.

“David. Why the fuck do you do this every morning? Why can’t we sleep in? For once?” Max asked, his voice almost turning into a whine.

“Because we’d miss the nature walk Daniel has planned for today! And language!”

“Oh god damn it! David, Daniel. Is. A. Cultist,” Max deadpanned, “He is Dangerous!”

“No, He’s Daniel.” Max groaned in frustration.

____________________

Max walked next to Nikki and Neil, listening to the sounds of birds and Daniel talking to Space Kid about Space, but refrained from talking about Xeemug again. Max briefly wondered if he had given up the religion, but then realized his counselor uniform was still in pure white.

“Daniel is pretty nice when he’s not trying to kill us!”

“Yea Max, why not just loosen up a little?”

“Who are you and what have you done with Neil?” Max glared at the unusually mellow Neil, He glared.

“Sorry. I’m not like myself when i’m tired,” Neil laughed nervously, “I..”

“Stayed up till three am trying to build a lab again?” Nikki asked.

“Yea…” Neil looked around at the trees, “God I hate nature.”

“Ha, same.” Arid commented, making Neil and Nikki jump.

“You were behind us the whole time?” Max asked,

“Totally. Daniel is givin’ me bad vibes.” Arid shrugged, then went ahead to talk to Gwen about different versions of trash tv. Max rolled his eyes and looked up at Daniel and David. More specifically David. His scarf seems way too high up on his neck, and he seemed more tired than normal, which is saying something. Max looked at Nikki, who had joined Harrison and Nerris in conversation. She seemed as excitable as ever.

“Nikki seems happy,” Neil yawned and stretched.

"That makes one of us."


End file.
